


Spectral

by iiconics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, MC has superpowers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiconics/pseuds/iiconics
Summary: ❝we're just kids... we're not meant to be heroes❞ lennox slater is a self-proclaimed superhero from queens. she is very proud of the help she provides in the community but wants to do more, what happens when she finally gets that chance?
Relationships: Flash Thompson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Spectral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been reworked probably 5 times, so if you feel that the dialogue is familiar: congratulations you probably seen this on wattpad or tumblr. Enjoy! :)

**THE CHILLY, MAY MORNING AIR NIPPED** at Lennox Slater's exposed hands as she approached the high school building, forty-five minutes late to her first class. Checking the time on her phone as she pulled open the heavy front door, she shuddered as another blow of wind swept by.

The purple backpack that laid on her shoulder slid off as she approached the dreary admin office, fluorescent lighting draining the already cold atmosphere, "Ms. Slater, why are you late this time?" An older lady, Kathleen, asked with a slight sneer on her face.

Lennox would usually answer with _oversleeping_ , but that was an overused excuse for the older woman, "The train was too busy, I decided to walk.

The sneering woman was unconvinced as she wrote out a yellow slip for the student standing before her, "Parker made it here just fine, I'm sure you could start taking notes from your neighbor, Ms. Slater."

Lenny gave a tight smile as she took the paper before making her way to Sociology

•

Inside the Sociology classroom it was dark due to a presentation currently going on. Lennox approached the door, pondered her choices: skip and apologize later or walk in and deal with the last 10 minutes of class.

As she was about to turn around and basically grant herself a lunch detention, the door flung open, revealing an older man: Mr. Beaumont. "Lennox, you're here, what a surprise; were you going somewhere?" He asked, knowing what she was going to do if he hadn't noticed her outside of the classroom.

Lenny pulled her bag up her arm to sit on her shoulder as she answered, "I forgot something in my locker, didn't really think it'd be a problem since I'm already late."

The teacher gestured for the student to head inside and she did as she handed him the yellow slip from the admin office. Making her way passed the other students, Lenny dramatically rolled her eyes before she saw that everyone was paired off, except for one student: Flash Thompson.

"Since you're late, you get to be with Mister Thompson in the front corner over there."

As Lenny slid in the seat next to Flash, Beaumont flicked on the overhead lights before addressing the class, "You and your partner can chat and plan on how you'll go about these next assignments, remember that you will be paired with the person next to you for the better part of this last quarter. Flash can you please fill Lennox in on what we went over as she was gone."

"Already on it, sir." Flash flipped through his binder for the notes from that day.

"You are _such_ a kiss-ass." Lennox laughed, turning to him and laying her purple backpack on the table in front of them.

"Just because you don't care about being in the teacher's good graces doesn't mean all of us want to be like that." 

"I'd rather let my amazing work speak for itself, now what are we doing?"

"It was supposed to be Marriage Project but he had a breakdown 'cause there's not enough time left of the school year to do everything he has planned so he just cut it. I guess I dodged a bullet there, Slater."

Lenny shoved Flash's elbow as it came to nudge, "Come on! I, on the other hand, would have loved to be married to you, Thompson."

"Wow, I'm touched." Flash laughed, looking through his notes. "I was thinking we could get started on group observations after school, we could go grab something to eat before we head over to my house for Jason's birthday party, if you want."

"To be honest, I completely forgot about his party, but I'll meet you there." Lennox explained as she read through Flash's notes on the table in front of her. "I have the Stark thing after school."

"Seriously? I thought it was only a few days out of the week." Flash's voice rose in pitch slightly at the mention of Lenny working this 'internship' so often.

"It is, but Bren is working late tonight so I didn't want to just sit around by myself until Ned comes picks me up." She answered as she wrote in her notebook sloppily, trying to hurry through the notes knowing she'd recopy and make them 'pretty' later.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Lennox arrived at her apartment after patrolling the streets of Queens that afternoon. Setting her face mask on the counter, she poked her head into the living room as called out, "Hey, B, you home? Bren?"

Peaking into the bedroom, nothing. No one was in the bathroom, the door was wide open. The apartment was silent, she couldn't even hear their cat.

"Dude, you told me you'd be home by now, where are you?" She'd be lying if she told herself she wasn't the least bit worried at her aunt not answering as she unbuckled the dark vest and entered her bedroom.

Brenda let out a yell as she leaped out of the wardrobe at her niece, scaring her.

" _Fuck_!" Lennox turned around, clutching at her chest as she nearly fell back onto the wood floor. "Dude, what the hell?"

Between laughs, Brenda apologized, "I'm sorry, you were late. I couldn't resist."

The teen sat down on her desk chair, trying to slow down her racing heart, "That should not have scared me as much as it did."

With a hand on Lenny's shoulder, Bren replied, "Sorry. How'd it go?"

"Slow, but it is a Thursday." The self-proclaimed superhero said as she finished pulling apart the braids on her hair. Jinx, the family's cat, jumped up onto her lap greeting the teen.

"Well, you're still doing something at least."

"Yeah," She nodded, petting the cat that was now nudging her elbow, "I was wondering if I could go to Jason's birthday party tonight?"

"It's a Thursday, Len." Brenda reminded as she stood up.

"I'll only stay for 2 hours, Ned and Peter are going.

"An hour."

"Hour and a half." Lenny negotiated as Jinx started purring in her lap.

"Deal, you're also doing the chores this weekend.

"That's fine."

•

Ned, Peter and Lennox all filed out of the back of Ned's mom's minivan one-by-one onto the grass outside of Flash Thompson's house. Lennox fixed her blue button-up as Peter checked on his shoes, "Why are we here again?"

"It's Jason's birthday party, Pete, we're being nice."

Ned laughed as his mom waved bye before driving off, "I don't really get why either."

Lennox turned to Ned, who was adjusting the hat on his head, "You're the one who always says we should actually go to these things, dude!"

"Yeah, but this is Flash's house and he's not exactly the nicest person when it comes to us,"Ned pointed out.

"It's a big house. If you see him and you think 'maybe I don't want to deal with this guy,' go into another room. Plus, Jason is the one that invited you two, it'd be so rude to just flake on him." Lenny put her hands on their shoulders and started walking with them up to the front door, "your mom already left as well, so we're stuck here for a while."

Around an hour later, the party was in full swing as Lennox and Betty Brant were sitting with each other, their legs dipped into the pool. Betty laid against Lenny's side, legs kicking back-and-forth in the water, "Why aren't you coming on the MoMA trip tomorrow?"

"I have that thing tomorrow, remember?"

Betty nodded slowly at the remembrance of Lenny's personal tradition, "It almost slipped my mind. Are you gonna try that--"

"Hey Slater!" The party-host Flash interrupted their conversation before crouching down beside the darker-haired girl, "what would you do if I pushed you into the pool?"

She was taken aback by the question but went along with it, "well, Thompson, I'd probably drag you and Betty, here, down with me."

Betty sat straight up and slapped the arm of the girl next to her, "Don't you dare bring me into this, Lenny!"

"Ouch," She mumbled, rubbing where Betty had just connected, "Well, I wouldn't be too happy with you," Lenny leaned in and lowered her voice, "Eugene."

Flash groaned at the mention of his real and sat down on her right, "Don't call me that, Lennox, or I might actually shove you into the pool."

Lenny pulled back, a smirk on her face and hands up in surrender, "Roger that."

"How'd your internship go today?" He asked, sliding into the pool.

"There was no Spider-Man if that's what you wanted to know." A splash landed on her as she answered.

Betty started gathering her stuff and whispered to Lennox, "I'll see you lovebirds later."

Flash was met with a return splash as he replied, "I genuinely wanted to know."

"C'mon, I know you have a thing for the Web Head himself."

"Shut up," he mumbled before once again changing the subject, "so I heard you're not going on the trip tomorrow? I thought that skipping a school day for an art museum would be something you're all in for."

Lenny laughed, "I am all for that, but I'm heading into the city tomorrow to do some things. Are you going on the trip?"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and get a headstart on the homework or whatever."

The girl laughed, "If you want to meet me in the West Village around 11, there's a bakery that Betty and Cindy wanted me to check out."

"You serious? Because if it's personal stuff I could just wait until you get back home." Flash laid his forearms on the concrete edge.

"If you actually want to come by, I won't mind. I just do my stuff early then mess around until I get bored and have Bren come get me."

"Lenny!" Ned yelled from the patio door, "we're leaving soon, you coming with?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'." Lenny affirmed and watched as Ned went back inside the house.

"If you want to stay, I could give you a ride home." Flash offered, still wading in the water.

Waving the option off, Lennox answered as she got up, "I need to wake up early."

The boy in the pool nodded, "Well, send me the name of that bakery and I'll meet you there."

"Will do." Lennox started walking to the front door, "See you tomorrow."

* * *


End file.
